callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode IV (Call of Juarez)
"Gotta run. Don't matter if I killed somebody or not, they'll hang me anyways. I can hear the hounds. Jesus Christ, get a grip on yourself. Mexico would be the safest bet, but the road leads straight through Juarez. I'd have to be crazy to go anywhere near that place. But wait... wait a minute. What about that mine near Black River, a train goes right by there. I could jump on it and hitch a ride to San Jose. Molly's there. The one person in the world I can trust." - Billy Candle, introduction to Episode IV. Episode IV, And He Shall Flee from the Iron Weapon is the fourth episode of Call of Juarez and the second with Billy Candle as the protagonist. <Episode III> <Episode V> Story After several days of being on the run, Billy decided to head for the Black River Mine where he could stowaway on a train to San Jose. Heading through a rocky, patchy forest path that he thought looked familiar, Billy was attacked by two wolves which he dispatched. Coming to a cliff side, he spotted the train on the other side of a canyon. Billy kept on trekking through the darkness and came across the body of an Apache Renegade, and he took the bow and arrows. (Bow doesn't appear on the PC version.) Billy found several more bodies, and stopped at the edge of a cliff. He discovered the entrance to the mine, and figured he had about a mile to go. Seeing a campfire in the distance, Billy assumed the men were plundering the mine and decided to sneak past, thinking he would be killed if they saw him. Carefully traversing a small cave, he overheard two men talking and realized they were outlaws. Coming out the other side of the cave, one of the men walked toward Billy and under the flash of lightning thought he heard something. The other outlaw nearby told him it was probably just the wind, and, satisfied he turned around and headed back to the other criminal. Some time later the fugitive hid nearby another camp and listened in on the criminals' conversation. They spoke of robbing the train. Billy continued onward and came across outlaws discussing the bridge into the Black River Mine, saying that it might not hold up because the wind was too strong. Attempting to cross the bridge only for it to collapse, Billy was plunged into river below and narrowly avoided being taken by the rapid flow of the water. Billy got up on the other side and began to look for another way inside. After some climbing he eventually reached the train tracks and decided to hole up and wait for the train. However, he perceives outlaws coming outside. Billy attacked and several more showed up behind them. Two more exited the mine but were shot down by an emerging Reverend Ray. The train appeared, and Billy leapt onto the roof, barely avoiding being shot by Ray. Characters * Billy Candle * Molly Ferguson * Ned "The Plague" * Cox * Sanchez * Eli * Ray McCall Weapons * Fists * Bow - Near the beginning of the mission, Billy comes across several corpses of Apache Renegades. They have bows and several arrows lying next to them. * Whip - Billy begins the mission still carrying the whip. * Border Gun - Carried by enemies. A Superb Border Gun can be found at the beginning of the mission, if the player turns around and walks up to a cliff wall, which at the base is a chest containing the handgun. * 1889 Classic Six Shooter - Carried by enemies. * Lady Gun - Billy starts out having kept Suzy's Rusty Lady Gun. Next to Eli's corpse is a Prime Lady Gun. * Hybrid Gun - After killing Eli's friends, if the player looks straight out, at the nearest campfire are two bandits (Not the campfire that is by the tents). The one on the right carries a Prime Hybrid Gun . * Double-Barreled Shotgun - A double-barreled shotgun is seen lying on a large crate at the end of the mission. * Sawn-Off Shotgun - Carried by enemies. After passing the first Apache Renegade's corpse, when Billy is about to push the log to get across a gap, there are bushes by the hill where the log is, in the bushes is a Prime Sawn-Off Shotgun. * Classic Rifle - Carried by enemies. Secrets * Secret #8 "Adrian Ciszewski" - * Secret #9 "Grzegorz Swistowski" - * Secret #10 "Sebastian Helios" - Achievements (Xbox 360) * Archer (20g) - Kill 10 enemies using the bow. Trivia * One of two missions to take place at night and to have thunder and lightning. * The first appearance of The Plague. * The first mission where Ray McCall is seen in a cutscene. * When being attacked by the wolves, if the player jumps backwards off the cliff, they can see the wolves jumping at the player, causing them to perish in addition to the player. This works even if the player catches himself on the whip. * If the player whips high up at a tree, and climbs up, they can swing around, and the wolves will attempt to attack the player without success. * A chest can be found hidden behind some bushes at a cliff wall a short distance from the starting point. Since Billy mentions having been here before, it is likely he may have placed the chest and the weapon it contains there, or discovered it once before. * "He Shall Flee from the Iron Weapon" is a reference to a passage in the Bible, Job 20:24. The full verse reads as follows: "He shall flee from the iron weapon, and the bow of steel shall strike him through." Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes